


Neal and Peter's Epic Bromance Story

by Bam4Me



Series: WhiteGate [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, its straight boy love, mozzie and el are totally okay with them getting closer, neal and peter and bros at the highest level, neal and peter are creeped out, time stamp is before peter finds out about neal and mozzie being aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks El is wrong when she says he has a crush on Neal. But, Mozzie agrees with her. They just don't understand the epic bromance that the two of them share can't be labeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neal and Peter's Epic Bromance Story

"What is this though?"

Neal set the file box on the table next to where Peter was rooting around in a box Mozzie had left in the kitchen when he had gotten home the night before. Neal lifted the lid on the box that he had carried out of the closet and rooted around to find the right file before he turned to see Peter holding something that he really should not be.

"Uh..." Neal grabbed the zat from Peter and shoved it into the front pocket of the hoodie he was wearing right then. "That's a... tazer."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "A tazer? That's an interesting looking tazer."

Neal frowned, "Your wife has an interesting looking tazer."

Peter nodded, "That's because her tazer is a baton tazer. That, is shaped like a snake."

Neal bit his lower lip, "Uh, serpent. It's not actually known what serpent the weapon was designed after, just that it's..." Neal paused, looking at the freaked out look on Peter's face. "Um... Uncle Teal'c gave it to me. I didn't ask many questions."

Wasn't that far from the truth. Teal'c had shoved the zat in his hands just before Neal was beamed down from the Prometheus back to New York the last time he was there.

Peter nodded, "Teal'c." he stretched out the name, sounding kind of skeptical, and Neal just rolled his eyes at him, pushing the box Peter had been going through closed and putting it next to the bed for Moz to deal with later.

"Yes, Teal'c. He, he grew up in the same village that I did, so, not American. Did you ever notice how Americans scoff at names from African countries, or try to shorten them, or say they sound fake. Or, stand there and mentally pronounce them or sound them out if they're at least trying to act a bit more respectful, but usually end up sounding like an ass." He gave Peter a pointed look but lightened up a little when Peter turned red, looking contrite.

Peter was quiet for a minute while Neal chewed on his lower lip and read through the file looking for something helpful. "Why did you change your name?"

Neal raised an eyebrow, "To Caffrey? Lots of actors have stage names. I never even legally changed it, all my docs at the FBI say 'Jackson.' Why?"

Peter shook his head, "No. Your birth name. It's Nayvalian." Neal flinched and Peter frowned.

Neal shook his head, "I changed my name because every time I heard it, it was like I was back in that village, cowering under the bed so I wouldn't get hit. To be truthful, I had PSTD towards it. They said the name and I got closer and closer to crying. Shifu started calling me Nelly, and I went with it."

"So, why Neal?"

Neal shrugged, "Well, Nelly was a bit childish for my tastes. I needed to be taken a bit more seriously. My family still calls me that, Moz too when we're alone."

Peter nodded. "You like your name?"

"Yeah, I do."

***

"Well, he's obsessively in the limelight, something that most white collar criminals try to stay away from."

Neal closed the file on Jamie Dosiar and smiled, "I don't know about that, I'm fairly famous in several different circles and it's never stopped me from getting invited to participate in white collar crime rings before."

Peter closed the file and swiveled at the meeting table to face Neal. Most others were too. "You are the best one to talk to about this, what's that like?"

Neal frowned, "Well, I'm not the only one at this table who's been in the lime light Peter, you have your own playing card."

"I was doing baseball for less than a month, you were on Broadway for five years."

"I got a call from Disney last week. They wanted me to voice a character for them."

"What did you say?"

Neal grinned, "I thinly implied that they should fuck themselves. I hate Disney."

Peter rolled his eyes upwards, "Only you, Neal. How did you get into the criminal world?"

Neal shrugged, "Well, you just have to show a high interest in crime. Talk to the wrong people, get invited to the wrong parties."

"But, how did you first start out? How did you first get noticed?" Neal looked around the table at the people giving him curious eyes and sighed.

"I was on Broadway. People get your pretty high credit for getting a model on your arm at a party, and even higher for actors. I ended up asked to a lot of them, I just had to say yes to the right ones. People seemed to think of me having a boyfriend as irrelevant, if anything, I got asked to go places by twice as many women as men. It wasn't even the gay angle they were looking for, it was the fact that I had muscle and training to hold my own, and wouldn't be looking for sex at the end of the night. Plus, I'm pretty."

Peter grinned and set the folder down, "Okay."

***

"What exactly was it like though?"

"It. Hmm, It was a terrifying movie, but I'm sure you-"

"Not that, it, as in, what was it like being growing up in a family so far into the lime light it wasn't even funny."

Neal grinned and leaned back. He didn't like the van, not by far, but it wasn't all that bad sometimes when there wasn't anything to do other than annoy each other. Jones was giving him a side eye, one headphone on his left ear but clearly listening to Peter and Neal.

"Well, it was interesting for sure. What exactly did you find on them?"

"Your father is a five star general who tends to get mixed up in politics more often than not, your dad has three PHDs and got laughed out of his job for publishing a paper on aliens. Mom is completely under the radar, but you have two aunts who are not."

"Auntie Janet is one of the worlds top doctors, and Auntie Sam is Colonel Samantha Carter, who is a top scientist for physics. She was doing a seminar in town last month for a laser canon actually."

"Is that why you asked for the fifteenth off?"

"Yeah."

Peter shook his head in amazement, "Sometimes I get annoyed at you. You're cocky, you always take center attention, and you show off that brilliant mind all the time at the most inopportune moments. But then, I see how you grew up."

Neal frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Peter smiled, liking knowing something that Neal didn't, "You grew up in the lime light. Everyone wanted to see the son of triple PHD Dr Daniel Jackson and General Jack O'Neill of the US airforce. Not being the center of attention makes you feel uncomfortable, like you don't know how to control a situation. You need that attention. You grew up around the most brilliant minds in the entire world, so it makes sense that showing off your mind wouldn't actually register as an out of place action. You don't know how not to be smart. You're not cocky, you're confidant. With the people who you grew up around, you don't know how not to be. You rarely don't know what to do about something, so you show confidence no matter what."

Neal leaned back in the chair and made an uncomfortable face, "Are you going to make a habit out of knowing my every move? Because Mozzie may not seem like it, but he actually gets a bit possessive when he knows someone's hitting on me."

Peter frowned while Jones just snorted into his coffee, "I'm not hitting on you."

"No, but you're getting a little close right now, and maybe I should tell El that you have a straight boy crush on me."

Peter looked away, quietly muttering to himself, "I do not have a straight boy crush on you."

***

"You so have a straight boy crush on Neal."

Peter frowned, swallowing the deviled ham before turning to look his wife full on, "I do not have a straight boy crush on Neal."

"Yeah, Hon, you do."

Peter thought about it for a moment, "No, I don't know why people keep saying that."

El reached out and put her hand on Peter's. "Hon, you take him out to lunch and let him choose the radio station in the car because when he's singing along with it he's less annoying. You like hearing him sing, you have a straight boy crush on him."

Peter groaned, "I've never had a straight boy crush before. What do I do?"

She shrugged, "Straight boy dates."

"Oh god no."

***

"El said I should bring you this." Neal took the held out basket out of Peter's hands and held the door open for Peter to come in. Mozzie wasn't there that night, and so it was just Neal and Peter right now. They stood in the doorway awkwardly for a few minutes while Neal peaked inside the basket to find Peter's favorite beer and Neal's favorite wine coolers, all perfectly chilled.

"She's plying us with alcohol in hopes of what exactly?"

Peter shrugged and looked around a little, "I think she thinks we'll share our feelings or something like that."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

Neal started snickering all of the sudden, moving to put the beer in the fridge and wine in the freezer, "Mozzie said if he finds out I've cheated on him, I better film it."

Peter laughed too, "El said I could go as far as making out, but nothing under the clothes."

Neal looked over at Peter and grinned, "We're not doing that. I don't put out on the first frat boy date, it takes a lot more than wine coolers to get into my pants."

Peter flopped onto the couch while Neal came around and set a drink in front of both of them and sat on the other side, "What does it take to get into your pants?"

Neal hummed a little, fiddling with the remote until they ended up on a baseball game. Neal didn't exactly like baseball, but it reminded him of his dads, and Peter did, so he left it there. "Hmm, that's actually a tough one. Pretty much only Mozzie's succeeded there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't help it, he's my everything. You're going to have to settle for frat boy dates and hoping I let myself get drunk enough to get away with taking advantage."

Peter popped the top of his beer and lifted it in toast, "Here's to hoping that El and Mozzie stop trying to get us to have sex for their enjoyment."

Neal grinned and toasted him back, "Sounds good to me."

***

"You didn't sleep with him."

Neal lifted his head off the pillows and squinted at Mozzie who looked a little disappointed. "How do you even know that?"

"Cameras didn't see anything."

Neal groaned and shoved his head in the other direction, "Creep."

"Guess it really just is straight boy love."

"Bromance. It's called bromance."


End file.
